Two Little Snakes
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: "Let's make a club for special people like us!" Time travel. When Tom Allen moves to Privet Drive, Harry and he discover that they have some cool abilities. What will they do when a mysterious enemy releases a herd of strange creatures into their neighborhood with the intent to kill Tom and Harry!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_Aunt Petunia always bought a lot of delicious sweets when she went shopping for groceries, but she always kept them reserved for his cousin Dudley and his friends, and if Harry so much as looked "the wrong way" at the sweets(though he didn't know how that was possible), Aunt Petunia would glare at him. Uncle Vernon got Dudley all the toys he wanted—even if he had to buy ten toys a week to keep Dudley happy—and they still had money left over, but they never spent more than the bare necessities on Harry. _

_Harry didn't even have his own room; he lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Every time he did something wrong, he was roughly shoved into the cupboard. _

_Harry didn't _always_ know what it was that he did wrong. Sometimes he knew that it was because he'd burned the breakfast or because he hadn't sorted the clothes properly, but other times…he just didn't know what was so bad about him saying "My favorite character from the story was Merlin," especially when Uncle Vernon had been so eager to know. Harry had only said it because he thought Uncle Vernon would be pleased to hear it; Dudley had said the same thing to their teacher, and the teacher thought it was wonderful how Dudley thought helping people was the best thing ever._

_And Dudley and his friends always made sure Harry was as miserable as possible when in school. Dudley and his gang were the biggest bullies in their primary school. They liked bossing the little children around and beating up the kids that seemed to like Harry, and their favorite sport was Harry Hunting. Harry therefore, had to constantly be on alert around them, and because of that he had quick reflexes. Not that quick reflexes and speed helped much when they caught him and beat him up. _

_Harry knew that his life was awful, and he was quite sure that it would never change, not even a little. He didn't know how wrong he was. _


	2. Tom Allen

**Chapter One: Tom Allen**

"Ouch!" Fat drops of blood were falling from his hand. Harry glared at the horrible roses that had caused these injuries. Aunt Petunia had sent him to pick some roses from the flowerbed since the Allens—a family that had just moved into the neighborhood— were coming over.

Harry figured that she'd rather have no blood on her blood-red roses, so he walked quickly through the front door and into the kitchen, making sure not to get any of his blood on the spotless floor, or anywhere else.

Aunt Petunia was putting the finishing touches on a small chocolate cake, which was apparently "the Allen boy's favorite". She looked crossly at him when she saw no roses in sight. "Well?"

Harry looked down at his old and too-large shoes. "Er," He began.

"Speak up!" Aunt Petunia barked.

Harry held out his hands in front of him. "I got hurt trying to pick them."

Aunt Petunia only glanced briefly at Harry's hurt hands before going back to decorating the cake and saying "You already know where the first-aid kit is. Hurry up and get those flowers before our guests arrive!"

"Yes ma'am." Harry then ran to a cupboard in the corner of the kitchen and took out a first aid box from it. He quickly bandaged his hand and ran back to collect his aunt's precious roses. This time he was much more careful and had put them in a vase by the living room window with no injuries. He was about to go to the cupboard under the stairs when Uncle Vernon strode over to him.

"You, boy," Uncle Vernon snarled to Harry, "What will you be doing when the Allens come over?"

"…In the cupboard?" Harry said hesitantly, a hand already on the cupboard's door.

This was usually what he did when guests came over, so he was surprised when Uncle Vernon's face started to turn red with anger. "In…the _cupboard_, boy?" He whispered, his voice quivering with rage.

"Um…" Harry thought for a moment. "Out of the house, proving I don't exist?"

Uncle Vernon exploded. "INSOLENT BOY! THEIR SON GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS DUDLEY! THEY'D NOTICE IF YOU WENT MISSING EVERY TIME THEY VISITED! DO YOU WANT THEM TO THINK WE'RE ANYTHING—ANYTHING _ABNORMAL_?"

"Of course not," Harry said quickly (his aunt and uncle had a fabulous dislike for abnormal things, and he'd rather _not_ spend a week in the cupboard, thank you very much).

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia called from upstairs. "Vernon!" She squealed, running down the stairs. "They're nearly here! Where's my Diddykins?" She rushed off to find Dudley, who Harry knew, was currently enjoying a lovely chocolate cake in the kitchen.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Aunt Petunia was trying to make Dudley stop eating the cake and failing miserably, since a wailing and crying Dudley downright refused to do so, no matter if he'd get three cakes to himself later on if he stopped; Uncle Vernon was standing hesitantly at the door, wondering if he should open it or not, what with the chaos Dudley was causing in the kitchen; and Harry was standing awkwardly next to the cupboard door, wondering what exactly was expected of him.

The doorbell rang a second time, and Uncle Vernon shifted nervously on his feet, wondering what to do, before waddling to the kitchen (nearly squishing Harry against the wall in the process, though Harry was sure Uncle Vernon didn't notice that) and whispering softly to Aunt Petunia "Petunia dear, they're here. What should we do?"

There was a pause, and then Aunt Petunia's hushed voice floated through the door. "I'll take Dudley up to his room now—we'll say he's sick and can't come down. Then we've got to open the door."

Aunt Petunia appeared shortly afterwards, one hand tightly around Dudley's shoulders, the other on his chocolate-covered mouth, muffling his indignant cries of protest. "Behave," She hissed to Harry as she passed him on the way to the stairs.

By the time the third bell rang, Harry, his aunt, and his uncle were in front of the door. Aunt Petunia took a deep breath, fixed her hair, and opened it to see a short, plump woman; a tall, thin man; and a tall black-haired boy about Harry's age with pale skin and dark blue eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Allen, Mr. Allen, Tom," She began, smiling at the three. "Come inside!"

"Hello Petunia dear," Mrs. Allen said happily. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

**-o-**

Lunch with the Allens went well for the adults, but Harry and Tom wore both pretty bored, and every time they tried to talk, the adults would put a stop to it.

After lunch, though, as the adults went to the living room to talk, Harry and Tom were told to go outside and play.

This was the first time that Harry had a chance to be friends with someone, and he was rather excited, though he tried not to show it too much.

"Hi!" He said to Tom Allen as he closed the back door behind them. "I'm Harry Potter, and I know you're Tom Allen. Don't you think it's awful how we weren't allowed to talk to each other before?"

"It's nice to meet you too Harry." Tom's voice was oddly cold. He pulled out a small book from his pocket. "Now, I'll stand here in the shade and read, while you do whatever it is that children like you like to do, and when _they_ ask what we were doing, we'll say we were playing. Do we have a deal?"

Harry's face dropped. "But I…" He trailed off; Tom was already sitting down on the steps and deeply engrossed in the book, and Harry didn't want to disturb him.

Harry sighed. He'd thought he and Tom could be friends, but apparently he was wrong. It was then that the title of the book caught his eye.

"Is that…a Greek mythology book?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ton looked up slowly, appearing to be surprised that Harry seemed to actually like things like mythology. "Yes."

"Can I read with you?" The words were out before Harry could stop them.

Tom blinked. Apparently he hadn't expected this. "Only if you're smart enough to understand, which I think you're not."

Harry almost gasped. "Me, not smart enough?" He said, a little indignantly. "I'll prove how awesomely smart I am!"

Tom smirked. "Well, prove it," He said condescendingly.

Harry took the book out of Tom's hands and started reading the myth about Orpheus out loud to Tom, occasionally explaining things along the way, because obviously he was much smarter than Tom.

All too soon, it was time to say goodbye. Harry and Tom came back inside, happily saying how much fun they had playing (but of course, they didn't!). Dudley finally came down for a moment to say hello to Tom' parents. Then Tom was out the door, hand-in-hand with his mother, waving to Harry, and out of polite-ness, Dudley too. Harry was back inside the cupboard after dinner, thinking that this was the best day of his life.

A/N:

How was it? This chapter's almost 1,200 words, excluding the A/N! I'm so happy! By the way, it's 12/12/12!

I don't have any reviews for this story, although a lot of people have read it (thanks!).

Are there any mistakes left?

Do you have any ideas for what happens next?

Do you like this story?


	3. Beautiful Miss Belle

A/N:

I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month! Vacation really does make me forget everything!

Thank you, Libka, for pointing out an error. It's fixed now. Have a virtual cookie!

Thanks to all you people who favorited or put _Two Little Snakes _on alert: MaxximusPrime, bella cullen the original, 'time.i, Marionekta, and Yali

You're all awesome!

Enjoy the next chapter, and remember, review =)

**Chapter Two****: ****Beautiful Miss Belle**

On the first day of the new school year, Harry and Dudley were dropped off at their school by Uncle Vernon.

"Behave, boy," Uncle Vernon growled to Harry as the two boys got out of the car.

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled, his head down.

Uncle Vernon turned to Dudley. "Make me proud Dudley," He said.

"I will, Daddy," Dudley said happily.

"That's my boy!" Uncle Vernon smiled at him and drove off.

They both started walking quietly towards the building, but as soon as Uncle Vernon's car was out of sight, Dudley smiled nastily at Harry and cracked his knuckles. Harry, knowing too well what might happen, made a beeline for his new classroom.

Harry arrived at the classroom before Dudley did (and hopefully Dudley was lost by now). A few students were already inside. He chose a seat in the front; that way Dudley and Piers, who were in the same class as him, would have a harder time bullying and irritating him during class.

Dudley and Piers were the last to step into the classroom. Seeing how most of the seats around Harry were taken, Dudley was giving Harry an evil look. Harry knew how much Dudley hated to have his favorite source of entertainment taken away from him.

Harry wasn't terribly surprised when Dudley strode to the student sitting on the desk next to Harry, yelling, "Get off you little—" Dudley broke off as the girl turned around and he could see who he was talking to.

"Yes, Dudley?" Sue said. Sue was a pudgy girl with blonde pigtails, and she wore old-fashioned little frocks in different shades of pink to school. Dudley was in love with her and had already proposed to her twice.

Dudley blushed—a hideous shade of red—and ducked his head bashfully, seeming to be at a loss for words. He scratched his head, looking remarkably similar to a baboon, and finally opened his mouth to apologize—right when the bell rang.

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment—the new bell was loud—but soon went back to creating chaos in the class.

Dudley opened his mouth a second time, but now the smiling blonde teacher came in with a boy by her side, saying "Good morning class, so sorry I'm late! Settle down, now."

Students standing on the chairs and desks climbed back down again, and the paper balls Piers had been making were discreetly thrown into the dustbin.

The new boy just stood by the door where the teacher had left him. He had dark hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. It was Tom!

"Hi," Harry mouthed to him, grinning.

"Hi," Tom mouthed back, but they dared not say anything else, since their new teacher was already asking everyone to be quiet.

Harry turned back to Dudley, who just remembered to close his mouth, now he tried to angrily shove Harry off his chair so he could sit next to Sue.

The teacher caught him. Instead of saying anything bad she just smiled again.

"We don't have to fight over chairs sweetie, there's enough for everyone!" She smiled again. She had dimples, Harry noticed, and for some reason the dimples made her look creepy. She directed Dudley to sit in the only empty desk, which was far away from Harry, and made some people move to new seats so that in the end Harry was in the front, with an empty desk by his right, Dudley was in the back, and Sue was next to Dudley.,

"Good morning children!" She said happily with her biggest smile yet.

"Good Morning," The class said.

"I'm Miss Belle, and I'll be your teacher for this year!" _Still_ smiling, Miss Belle wrote her name on the board in curly cursive letters. "And guess what _exciting_ thing happened? You've got a _new_ classmate! Isn't that _wonderful_?"

Some people said "Yeah!" and some of the girls nodded enthusiastically, giggling when they looked at Tom.

Miss Belle turned to Tom. "Come here dear," she told him sweetly.

The reserved-looking boy stepped to the front of the class.

"Go on darling, introduce yourself."

Tom smiled at his new classmates, looking rather pained by it. "Hi everyone, I'm Tom Allen. I moved here from Camberly. It's nice to meet you all." His voice was quiet but not shy.

"Hi Tom," The class said back to him in unison.

"What nice children you are, greeting your new classmate in _such_ a _lovely_ way!" Miss Belle exclaimed. "And Tom, dear, you're so polite! Why don't you sit by Harry over there in the front…"

Tom and Harry both grinned as Tom took his seat.

Maybe, Harry thought, he would finally have a happy school year.

A/N:

Love it?

Hate it?

Have I made any stupid mistakes?

Think anyone is OOC?

Think Sue and Dudley will be married anytime soon?


	4. The Fleeing Band of Baboons

A/N: I'd actually thought I'd posted this Chapter! Stupid me.

**Chapter Three****: ****The Fleeing Band of Baboons**

"Oh, you children are so _smart_!" Miss Belle exclaimed. "Three weeks into the school year and _already_ you can do word problems! I am so _proud_ of you all! You, children, have the brains of _rocket scientists_!"

The children cheered. Dudley Drusley puffed up and declared that _he'd_ end up being the Head of rocket scientists. Tom wished that boy would miss school for seventeen more days, and this time with cholera instead of a supposedly fractured foot; school was much better without him.

"Can you _feel_ the _smartness_ in the air?" Miss Belle cried excitedly.

Tom felt like stapling the annoying woman's mouth shut. He had thought that their teacher would be a nice person, not someone who spent a third of her time squealing like a teenager! And what was up with her and her dimples and _italics_?

Harry gave Tom an understanding look, before turning to the teacher and raising his hand to sweetly answer some question she'd just asked. That suck-up.

Tom tuned out Miss Belle for the rest of class. He'd have been sitting there, staring at the blackboard the whole day, if Harry hadn't poked his shoulders a few times and diverted his attention.

"Tom," Harry said, grinning. "What are you, Socrates? Never mind, even _he_ couldn't have spent so much time thinking. Just come on, we can go to the playground now!" With that, Harry grabbed a hold of Tom's arm and started dragging Tom out of the classroom.

"I don't want to," Tom protested, "I'd rather go back in the classroom and…" Tom trailed off. Now that he thought about it, did he _really_ want to go back to that place and read peacefully (if that was possible) in the presence of The Abomination?

Harry leaned in close and whispered, "Oh, so you were staring at Miss Belle, were you?"

"I—of course I wasn't!" Tom spluttered, affronted that Harry would even think something like that. "I was trying to ignore her—"

Harry cut him off, nodding wisely. "—But you couldn't, because you fancy her."

Tom opened and closed his mouth. No words seemed to be coming from it; he didn't know what to say to an insult like that.

Finally, he settled for putting on the most terrifying glare he could manage. Harry sniggered and ran.

Tom ran after his friend, yelling "HARRY POTTER, YOU WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU!"

**~-o-~**

Tom and Harry were laughing breathlessly next to each other behind a set of swings, they'd just finished running around the playground exactly twenty-seven times—Tom had counted.

Still giggling occasionally, Harry admitted "I never thought…running would ever be…" Harry trailed off. His grin faltered, and was replaced by a wide-eyed look of...fear?

_But why?_ Tom thought, trying to locate what made Harry so afraid. Eventually Tom thought he found it: Dudley Drusley. But that didn't really make sense either. Dudley Drusley, though a bully, was Harry's cousin, why would Harry be bullied by him? From what Tom had seen, there was no kind of sibling rivalry between the two cousins. Dudley was pampered by his parents and Harry was pampered by his parents, who loved him so much they even let him wear those baggy clothes he was so fond of.

But the pig-human and his band of merry baboons were heading their way with plainly unfriendly smiles on their mouths. Tom could almost imagine the saliva dripping off of them.

"Tom?" Harry whispered fearfully, tugging on Tom's sleeve.

Tom turned to him. "What?"

"Run." With that, Harry grabbed Tom, running along with him at what Tom thought must be the speed of light. They ran to many places—perhaps because Harry wanted to throw the group of boys off their track. Finally, Harry spun around a corner, Tom following.

Once their breathing evened out, Tom took in what their hiding place looked like. "We're hiding…next to the dustbins." He said disbelievingly.

"Shh!" Harry whispered, but nodded. "They haven't discovered this yet, I think."

"Why hide," Tom whispered to him. He wished Harry would go back to being the old Harry; he didn't like this scared, quiet new Harry.

"Why don't you fight them?"

Harry just shook his head, fixedly staring at the ground. Tom squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"I just don't understand it." Tom continued, intent on making Harry understand. "I can help you get revenge on them. I can—"

A bodiless voice interrupted him: "Aw, look at the love-birds. Wonder when they'll be married? Maybe next June?"

Startled, Tom and Harry turned around towards the source of the noise.

Slowly, the dirty dustbin lid in front of them lifted. Out from under the lid emerged a smirking Piers Polkiss, slowly standing, like some great snake out of a snake charmer's basket. Bits of half-eaten bananas flaked off his head.

Tom was the first to get over his shock. "Funny," He said. "that _that_ was the first thing that came to your mind. Do you have something to confess?"

Piers blinked. He was the smartest of Dudley's gang, but still it took him some time to understand what Tom was saying. When he did though, he turned red with anger. "How—how _dare_ you—"

"There you are!" A voice behind them growled.

Tom and Harry spun around and saw Dudley and the rest of his gang. Uh-oh.

Tom was sure Harry had just gulped.

"Amazing," Tom said coolly to Dudley, trying not to let any nervousness show. "You can talk, almost."

Dudley looked like a confused little chimpanzee who—never mind, chimpanzees were cute compared to him—A baffled baboon, then. He did not seem to know why Tom had stated a fact like that.

"Of course I can talk," Dudley said. Maybe he had missed the last word Tom had said.

One of Dudley's friends whispered to him, "I think he's trying to insult you, Duds,"

"Oh," said Dudley. He looked a bit more confused, as though he didn't know exactly what do about that. The he smiled nastily again. (Apparently this was familiar ground for him.) "Well, we all know what happens to people like that."

Dudley cracked his knuckles, and the whole group closed in on them, malicious grins on their faces, like a pack of wolves faced with tender prey. There was nowhere to run.

Harry tried to catch Tom's eyes, but Tom squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate and use his special powers against Dudley's gang. Nothing happened. It was like Tom had forgotten how to do anything in a situation like this. Tom opened his eyes.

_No_, He thought, panicked, _I used them just this morning to make Miss Belle stop noticing me today! Come on, work!_

"Look," Said Piers, eager to get back at Tom "The new boy's _scared_!"

Dudley and his gang snickered.

"Do you want your mommy?" One of them asked mockingly.

"No, you idiot, he wants his _teddy bear_!" Another one shouted.

This brought in a round of laughter. Tom had never felt so humiliated.

"Maybe," Harry said, coming to stand in front of Tom, his voice soft and quavering, but never faltering. "maybe _you_ want your teddy bear."

Everyone went quiet. It was a disbelieving sort of silence.

But Tom was proud of his friend. He was quite sure that given how Dudley angrily opened and closed his mouth like a furious fish, it was the first time in a long time that Harry had stood up to him.

Then Dudley seemed to realize something. Smirking, he yelled "Says the boy who lives in a cupboard under the stairs!"

(Tom remembered thinking: A _cupboard_? Under the _stairs_?)

Harry flinched. In a stronger voice than before he replied, "I don't see how that is relevant to the argument."

"Shut up!"

Now Dudley was tired of speaking so much; no matter what his parents said, he was sure his head hurt when he did it too much. He brought his fist up, ready to punch the ****** **** out of his green-eyed cousin and then the Allen kid.

But then he saw something moving in the shadows, something huge and black and— ****** **** what _was_ that thing? A MONSTER!

Dudley whimpered. He didn't want to be eaten! He ran away with his friends following, leaving Tom and Harry standing there, confused.

Tom blinked. Apparently his powers had worked after all. Harry would want to know and Harry was his friend, he wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, Harry spent so much time with him _and_ he was observant, he'd figure out Tom had special powers whether Tom told him or not. Why bother to hide it?

Harry sighed. Weird things were happening around him again. His Drusleys wouldn't be happy at all, and Tom…well, he was sure Tom wouldn't really like him at all if he knew, but Tom was smart, he'd eventually figure it out anyway. What was the point in delaying the inevitable?

Tom said, "Harry, there's something I want to tell you—it's like a secret."

"A secret," Harry said slowly. His eyes were suspiciously glassy, like he was about to cry. His voice was shaking again. "If it's a secret then you should wait. I want to tell you a secret of mine that might just make us…not friends anymore." The last part was said so softly that Tom almost didn't hear it.

Tom thought. "Harry, even if you declared that you were a rampaging serial killer who one day decided to kill my biological parents, I don't think I could hate you."

That made Harry feel hopeful. "Really?" And now Harry's eyes were sparkling with barely concealed hope, a sight that made Tom smile.

"Really," Tom promised. "But first, let's get away from these dustbins—they stink."

Harry gladly complied. They eventually went to stand by the back wall of the school, which overlooked the crowded playground and a small grassy field where older students were playing football.

"So Harry," Tom said, smiling again, leaning against the wall. "What is this supposed terrible secret that might alienate you from society?"

Harry laughed.

"Let's say them together," Harry suggested.

"Alright. On the count of three." Tom held up one finger, then two, then three.

Harry said "Weird things happen around me," the same time as Tom said "I have special powers."

Both of the boys blinked. A moment later, it became obvious to Harry and Tom that that they both had essentially the same secret.

"Do you think—"Harry broke off, giggling. "This is just too weird!"

"I know!"

"I never thought I find someone like me," Tom confessed. "Sometimes I thought I was someone special, other times I thought I should go to a shrink."

"I always thought I was a bit mental too," Harry admitted. "Having weird things happen around me, seeing weird things no one else sees. But Tom, even if I _am_ mental, I don't mind, because if I'm mental then you're mental, and we both share the same delusional world, and I'm happy."

Tom tried not to cry. It was very unbecoming of a young man to cry. Instead, quietly, he said "Me too," hugged Harry tightly.

A/N:

Is that last scene fluffy enough? I thought it was adorable! If Tom and Harry were older, I'd make this into a slash fic! *insert fangirl squeal*

They're just kids now, so maybe I'll make them have cute crushes on each other, if you want.

This chapter is less than two hundred words away from 2,000. I feel proud of me. ("Me" and not "Myself" because MS Word say's "Me" in this case is grammatically correct, even though I was under the impression that "Myself" was the correct way…)

Does everyone at least dislike Miss Belle? That was my intention you know, to make people think Miss Belle is the most irritating teacher ever. I had a teacher like her once. She smiled _all_ the time, even when she was about to cry…creepy.


End file.
